Dude, That's my Phantom!
by Angelflight
Summary: Danny turns up at a new town, after Phantasmal Planet. But it turns out there's a ghost that lives there... But it's a different kind of ghost than Danny.
1. Chapter 1

Today Daniel Fenton was visiting a museum. Funny saying how he normally didn't like them that much, after all last time he went to one it turned out that Tucker was reincarnation of a pharaoh with a ghost minion bent on world domination. If Danny remembered correctly, the museum was about some big shot musician named... Leo... No, Billy John... No, no, no, Billy Joe Cobra! Yes, that was it. Only problem was that no matter what Danny did, the host would charge him for it. Well, that and the fact that his ghost sense was going crazy, but he couldn't see any ghosts.

His family had decided to take a vacation out into the middle of nowhere so that Danny could get away from all the hubbub about him and Phantom being one and the same. What would hurt the most though, is being away from Sam... oh and Tucker too. Ever since he revealed his "big secret" people had been flocking around him, and his parents insisted on "helping" him catch all of the ghosts. One of the upsides was that he was excused from class whenever he wanted, and he was quite popular now. Paulina had been practically trampling everyone else to get close to Danny. However... Danny had been getting more and more homesick for the past, when he had two identities. And so Maddie Fenton decided to take the family on a road trip! Whoop. de. doo.

Danny crossed his arms for the millionth time. He looked around at the "freaky tiki" room (or so he thought it was called) and spotted the brown-haired teenager tour guide. The guide -Spencer?- was talking to himself. Again. Danny paused and watched for a little bit, Spencer looked like he was in an argument with the air... _That's it_. That's the ghost. Danny shuffled closer and feigned that he was checking out this musicians' guitar.

"Billy!" An exasperated comment came from Spencer, "Yeah I know, but check out the lives you're touching -even more!" he paused, then said slightly angry, "Yeah I know what happened last time!" Another pause, "But look at the cash!" Spencer got a triumphant look in his eyes, "Yes, yes, I can fix your jet from that party a while ago." another pause, "Of course it sounds awesome! It is!" yet another pause, "Deal then?" He held out his hand and suddenly it looked like he was picked up and shaken like a ragdoll, "Billy! Let me get back to the fans! Mon- ...er... your fans await!"

Spencer sighed and turned back to the tour, as if nothing had happened. And, well, the group didn't seem to mind that he was talking to himself. Danny shrugged then jumped back when the guitar floated and played a few cords.

Spencer ran over and snatched the instrument from the air, and whispered a quiet "Billy!" then turn back and nervously laughed, "Pretty good effects, was testing them for... my new movie." He thought for a moment, "The House Attacks! Yeah, that wasn't a very good idea so it's cancelled." The group all murmured something about his special effects and continued to wander around the area.

Danny watched as Spencer whisper-yelled at the air, Danny facepalmed, then walked over. "You're talking to a ghost right?"

Spencer stopped instantly and looked over, "g-ghost? N-no it's just... my invisible friend!" He high-fived the air.

Danny lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, well, because I happen to be an expert on ghosts."

"Oh, you don't say..." Spencer eyed Danny, "What was your name again?"

"Danny Fenton." Danny replied and turned back around, he was going to solve this mystery. Danny pulled out the Fenton phones. maybe these'll help. He stuck them in, they help Sam and Tuck hear him, so he could possibly use them to hear this ghost here. The ghost sense was starting to drive Danny crazy, he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he didn't fix this.

"What's with the ice breath?" A voice suddenly came through the phones, really close.

"It's called ghost sense." Danny replied, resisting the urge to jump. He hated it when ghosts used their invisibility all the time. Pretty impressive that he could hide his voice too.

"Woah! homebod! He heard me!" The voice ran over into Spencer's direction and Danny turned the way the voice went.

"Wait- can you _see_ him?" Spencer asked nervously

"Nah, but I'd appreciate it if i could. I want to see if this guy's one of my enemies."

"Enemies?" Spencer looked up to the right.

"I've never seen you before..." The voice said, then gasped, "Maybe he's a fan of The Cobra!"

"Cobra? Billy Joe Cobra?" Danny asked

Another gasp, "Yo! Spencer! He _is_ a fan!" Danny gestured around him and Billy quickly replied, "Oh. Right! He's such a fan he came to the museum!"

Danny facepalmed, "Just show yourself."

"Show myself? Oh!" a ring floated in midair, and floated to Danny, "Put this on."

"Why?" Danny hesitantly took it.

"It's some of my gear! You can see me if you put it on!"

Danny eyed where he thought the ghost was, and put the ring on his pinky finger, and suddenly a blue-tinged see-through figure appeared in his face. Danny jumped back, "Dude! Why the face?"

Billy laughed, "That's always fun!" He then floated over to Danny, "Why aren't you running in fear?"

Danny's turn to laugh, "I'm a half-ghost! I see you guys all the time!" Danny glanced over at Spencer, who was mirroring Billy's open-mouth expression. "What?"

"Half-ghost?" Spencer ran over

"Y-yeah, never heard of Danny Phantom?"

Billy looked deep in thought, then snapped, "Oh! I got it! ...No, I don't got it."

"I thought I was world-famous. Huh. YES!" Danny jumped up, "One place in the world I can just hang out!"

"Yeah, that's great, but, uh, what's your favorite single I've made?" Billy flew back into Danny's face.

"I'm not a fan, I've never heard of you!" Danny peeled Billy's fingers off his face.

"N-not a fan?" Billy floated back, and suddenly blue-green... glop came out of his eyes in the form of... tears?

Spencer rolled his eyes, "Billy, I bet he meant no harm."

"B-but" Billy turned to Spencer, soaking Danny in the stuff by accident.

"Wha-what is this?" Danny watched as the stuff soaked into his skin.

"Just some ecto, why?" Billy replied

"Well, I-I don't think my ghost half likes it very much." Suddenly, Danny's blue rings forcefully turned him into his ghost form, "yeaah, this might be a problem."

Spencer blinked a few times at Danny as he floated, "What?" Danny retorted

"That was... AWESOME! How can I still see you?! I'm not wearing any of your gear!" Spencer threw his hands up in the air.

"What? You mean you _have_ to wear Billy's gear to see him?" Danny looked around, the tour group disappeared. "Hey, where'd they go?" Danny landed on the ground.

"I'm sure that Jeeves took care of-"

Spencer got cut off as Billy shouted and flew over to Danny, "OH! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT?"

"Do... what?" Danny asked

"Stand. On. GROUND!" if Billy's mouth could get wider, it would have "I wanna try!" Billy set down on the floor and sunk through, "Aw man, this sucks." Danny watched as Billy sunk through the floor.

"Does, he, uh, always act like this?" Danny pointed to where Billy disappeared.

"Yup, pretty much." Spencer took a breath, "He should be back in a while, after he figures out he actually _can't_ stand on the ground."

"O-okay then." Danny strode over to Spencer, and a silence started to form.

"So," Spencer broke the silence before it got awkward, "are you going to turn back human? My crazy sister hasn't asked for her money in a while so she should be coming soon to get it. Not sure she'd like the fact of a ghost being here." Spencer took a step back, "You know, if people really can see you without your stuff."

"Oh, right, sure." Danny willed himself to be human, and his rings appeared faintly, then disappeared. He was still Phantom. "Okay, that doesn't normally happen." Danny tried again, no response. "Okay, what really was that stuff Billy cried?"

"It was his ecto! Can you not change back?" Spencer asked, his voice raising in concern.

Danny shrugged, "I guess not."

"Hey! Where's my 50-50 money Spencer? There were plenty of people I had to kick out!" A young girl walked into the room.

"See ya later!" Danny gasped, then phased through the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to popular demand I decided to write another chapter! Thank you for all of your support! I originally wasn't going to write more but *shrugs* eh!

* * *

When Danny finished phasing through the floor he was instantly confronted with Billy. The ghost was depressed, but upon the sight of Danny Billy flew over at the speed of light.

"Oh, dude, Danny, my homebod! How did you die?"

Danny watched as Billy flew around him in circles. "I haven't died yet. I was just caught in an experiment by my parents and was accidentally turned into a half-ghost via molecule alteration."

Billy looked bored already, "Uh-huh. Well, that's an interesting death story." He stopped his circle and looked at Danny with a silly expression on his face. "You wanna know how I died?"

Phantom's brow scrunched, what he told Billy wasn't a death story... "Um... Sure?"

"Well you see-" Before Billy could speak the door to the closet room opened.

On instinct Danny turned invisible, only to give a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Jazz. He ignored Billy's nonstop stream of comments and landed, facing his sister. "Yo. First off, why are you here? Second, take these." He pulled out the Fenton Phones, handing them to Jazz. "We have an odd case of ghost."

"Yeah, I figured." Jazz took the phones after raising an eyebrow. "Why are you handing me these?"

"Well... Billy Joe Cobra is a ghost. He's also invisible unless you wear something of his gear."

"Who is she?" Danny looked up as Billy circled Jazz, who jumped when she put in the headphones. "Oh! Is she a fan too!"

When Jazz gave Danny another eyebrow raise he shook his head. "Neither of us are fans Billy!"

Billy sniffed.

"B-But we're willing to learn!" Danny quickly assured the ghost before he could start crying again. Phantom wasn't sure what more ecto would do to him. He went back to Jazz. "Well, I'm giving those to you because I can't turn human. I think it has something to do with Billy's ecto."

Jazz's expression changed. "Really?"

Danny nodded, then turned to Billy, "Do you have any other things you can give Jazz so she can see you?"

Billy looked skeptical. "So her name is Jazz? Then..." Suddenly his face got huge again. Danny could swear that physics didn't apply to this ghost. "SHE MUST LOVE MY JAZZ SINGLE!" He then disappeared.

"Um... Does he do that a lot?"

"According to his human friend, Spencer, yes."

The two siblings waited in an awkward silence.

"Okay! Take this new fan!" Billy Joe Cobra suddenly poofed back into existence.

Jazz jumped at the sudden floating bracelet. She gave a glance to Danny, who nodded in response. She hesitantly took the jewelry then flinched at the sight of the ghost and stumbled back a step or two.

Billy burst into laughter, retreating from her face and rolling around in the air. "Every. Time. Hilarious!" Another round of laughter took hold of him.

Jazz glanced over to Danny once more, again her eyebrow raised. "As to answer your question Danny, I was here because I heard that Spencer Wright's films are crazy with special effects and I wanted to see if it was a ghost or not."

"Well, it was me!" Billy recovered from his laughing fit, "I'm totally the main subject of all of Spencer's films." He took a posh stance, with a wave of his hand he was suddenly in a suit and had a mustache.

Danny froze and turned invisible as he heard rushed footsteps coming from the staircase.

"Billy!" The voice was familiar, but also stressed out. "I lost all of the money! My sister took it all!"

Spencer appeared in the entrance of the door and Danny again sighed in relief, turning visible.

"Ah!" Spencer jumped at the appearance of Danny, Jazz ignored for the moment.

"What?"

"I thought you said that people can see you without stuff!"

"...And?"

"Why couldn't I see you there!"

"...Because... I used my invisibility ability?"

A gasp, "You can use invisibility!" Billy flew back to Danny, "Teach me! Teach me!"

"But... All ghosts have invisibility and intangibility right? You should already know how to do it."

A pause from Billy, then a pouting tone. "But I can't do any of those things."

"What?" Jazz took a step forward, rejoining the conversation.

"I said I can't do any of those things."

"Gah! Who's she?!" Spencer jumped when he recognized that another person was present.

"She's my sister." Danny brushed off the comment and turned to Billy. "Seriously? But aren't you always invisible?"

"Well, yeah, but not to people who wear my gear." His eyes sparkled, "If I could hide from Hover by being in his face it would be awesome!"

"Hover?" Danny asked under his breath, then shook his head. "So what kind of baddies do you fight? Do you have a ghost portal around here?"

"Ghost Portal?"

Danny sighed and looked over to Jazz. "Okay, well. I didn't know that there were different types of ghosts in the world I guess." He turned back to Billy. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Powers?"

"Yeah, like a ghost ray o-"

"GHOST RAY?!" His mouth fell open again, "What's that! I wanna ghost ray!" Billy dashed over to Spencer. "Hey Spencer! Can I have a ghost ray!"

"I'm not the one giving it out, ask Danny."

The Cobra flew back over to Danny, his eyes wide with the classic puppy dog face. "Can I?"

Danny leaned back from the face. "It's not like I can just give you powers. But do you seriously not have a ghost ray?"

"Oh man! I wish!" Billy then flew to the ceiling, pointing finger guns around the room saying "pew" over and over again.

Spencer turned to Danny. "Ghost ray?" His eyes sparkled, "really?!"

Uncomfortable with the reactions presented, Danny just nodded. "Well, that and an Ice ray. Plus I can learn duplication, barriers, and possibly a ghostly wail."

"Woah dude, are you like a superhero!" Billy flew back to Danny, the sparkles in his eyes growing ever brighter.

"Well... Actually, yeah." Jazz returned to the conversation, "He's Danny Phantom, Amity Park's hero. He literally saved the planet not to long ago."

Billy's admiration just grew. Danny worried for a second if he would blow up from excitement. "I'm meeting an actual hero?" His voice squeaked. "A real life hero? Wait until I tell everyone!" Billy then exploded.

Danny's eyes widened. Did he really just explode?

A second later Billy regathered himself. "Can I see your ghostly powers!"

"How did you save the world?" Spencer asked.

Danny thought for a moment, "Well... There was basically a meteor heading for Earth so I gathered all the ghosts in Amity Park and built a machine that spread the intangibility to the globe when they turned invisible."

"Ooooh! So _that's_ why there were those weird tube things in town for over a week." Billy commented, then turned to Spencer. "Ha! I was right!"

Danny thought back to his accomplishment and smiled. He really had done something amazing. At the time it didn't seem as big as it did now. "Oh!" Danny then brought his hand up. "I'll show you my ghost ray when we go outside. But first, let Jazz take some of your ecto Billy."


	3. Author's Note - Need a Plot! Help!

Heeeello everyone! I'm coming 'atcha with an update for this story!

Due to the fact that it's rather popular I've been thinking about making this a full-fledged fic!

Heehee especially since I have fun writing the strangeness of Billy in contrast to Danny.

Regardless! I'd like to offer a hand out to you readers! I need help in creating a storyline that's believable, interesting, and at a decent length! I'll be taking any and likely all suggestions, so toss me a pm! I'd love it if I could find someone who, preferably an independent writer/English as their first language, would be willing to stick with me to the end! Saying how I write, it'll likely be a few years worth of work.

Though if you don't want to stay for the full thing, I'm a-okay with writing and editing it all, it's just the initial idea/plot that I want/need! Having a buddy here to help me edit and such is cool, but not required haha.

So yeah! Toss me a pm and we'll talk! 8D

Till next time, Angel~


End file.
